Field
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board (referred to below as “FPC” as well) on which an electronic component is mounted.
Related Art
FPCs with superior thinness and flexibility are used in electronic devices that are smaller and thinner in order to use space efficiently. For example, an FPC on which LEDs (light emitting diodes) are mounted is used in a liquid crystal display as a light source for an edge-lit backlight using a light guide plate.
JP 2003-101173A is an example of background art.